Freak on a leash
by Lady YamiIris
Summary: When prince Yami's life gets hard to keep with, he decides to put away all the inside pain... and decides to free himself, the hard way. But, will things go as he wants? What happens when his plan fails? YYxY song-fic
1. Pain

Iris: ohhhhhh *claps for herself* A chaptered story!! And you will wonder how did I make a song-fic that will be very fluffy with such a song... mwahahahaha, I rule.....

Lily (her hikari): *shakes her head and sweatdrop*

Iris: ^-^ And yay!! Ancient Egypt!! Pharaoh Yami!! HOT Pharaoh Yami!!! *drools*

Lily: ¬¬;; *slaps fingers and fic begins*

****

Disclaimer: No, no own. Nooooooooo own. You'd think Anzu would be alive?! HAH!! Silly, silly person =P

****

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song _Freak on a leash_, which belongs to the guys from **Korn**. This song is cooooooooooooool...

****

Warning: _Shounen ai_ (boy/boy love). Do not like? Do not read.

****

Pairing: Yami/Yuugi

****

Keys: "__" = talking, '__' = thinking and ~ _italic_ ~ = song lyrics

------@@@------

**__**

Freak on a leash

chapter I: Pain

by: yami iris

------@@@------

He laid there on his balcony, smiling at the sharp blade that had just been dropped to the floor. He had done something that anyone wouldn't have ever thought he could do, but he couldn't take that anymore.

His life was a living hell, and his future was to be kept in that hell until the day of his death.

Which could be that day.

Instants after the sound of his dagger meeting the cold floor below him, he merely heard the sound of the royal doors of his chambers opening, and the surprised scream of a slave.

His blood covered the floor just under him, his wrists the source of the beautiful vital liquid for his life. The prince just wouldn't stop smiling. He would be free at least, wouldn't he?

Yes, he would.

In the comfort of death, without his father to yell at him, without the High Priest annoying him, without the prison he was kept within. He would be free. And who knows, maybe he would see the only one that really mattered to him?

The lovely face of his mother would be waiting for him at the gates of death, claiming his soul to be with her forever, and protect him from everything that would come.

The slave, that had left a few seconds before to call for someone, had returned, and hurried to his side, not caring if his clothes would be stained with the royal blood of the dying creature who laid there.

He looked up at who had carefully placed his head on their lap, and was surprised who he felt something wet meet his face. Was the person crying? The person was crying... for him?

~ _Something takes a part of me._ ~

He met the person's eyes, and was really surprised when he saw such beauty in those watery amethyst gems, confusing him. Someone was _really_ showing some emotion towards _him_?

__

He was son of the Pharaoh, a man that had no love in his heart, and didn't have a heart at all. _He_ was, as people said, as cold-hearted and bad as his father was. The Dark Prince who would bring darkness to Egypt when the death of Pharaoh Anuthept (A/N: I SUCK at names... So, sue me! go on!) would arrive, leaving the throne to him.

__

He was the one everyone feared. No one loved him... no one liked him...

Yet, this slave, whose eyes amazed the prince deeply, was _crying_ at his debilitation. Why?

Maybe an emotion long-lost for the poor prince. 

~ _Something lost and never seen._ ~

He had felt it before, but it was a long time ago. And yet... it didn't look as strong as this slave's did.

Someone had cared about him before. Not this strong, because the slave looked like he would cry tears of blood any time soon, and he held him in a warm embrace.

His mother cared for him. His friends cared for him. They all cared, when no one else did, the others' hatred for him just increasing as the years passed by, but not them. And he was happy with that.

  
~ _Every time I start to believe_ ~

But once time had given him a happiness that looked forbidden, it didn't last. He had been truly happy those times, loving them as much as they loved him.

But, one by one, the ones he loved so much went away. One by one, they left him in this dark world, where he had made a pact with darkness never to leave its blackened world and keeping him from feeling those things again.

Because every time he had those emotions, so strong and pleasing, they would be taken from him, harshly and painfully.

  
~ _Something's raped and taken from me... from me._ ~

His mother died of a strong disease that he luckily didn't get. His father didn't look much disturbed with it, leaving him to think that the feeling he had for his mother was something he should not have.

His friends... they were all taken away. Some were slaves, but he didn't mind it at all at the time. But they were sent away from him, and never would come back. They didn't share a tear at their separation, making the young prince think that he was the only one who had a truly feeling, making him feel stupid. Little did he know that they were only holding their tears, so they could get along with it a little better. But he refused to think such positive thought.

His companion, the darkness, was to keep him from feeling any kind of love ever again, because he knew it would always be taken away, leaving him alone, and with a blank soul.

~ _Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna feel alive)_ ~

Yet, this _slave_ was crying for him, as if he was the most important person for him.

Life sure had a weird of acting with him.

The slave, never stopping his tears, touching the side of his face, the prince's confused eyes never letting the sweetness of the slave's eyes, sensing it calming his self.

"I called High Priest Seto, my prince." He said, his voice so soft and yet so sad. "He'll be here in no time, and then you'll be healed."

Now that wasn't in his plans.

But the slave wasn't either. And somehow, the look deep within the slave's eyes made him regret what he had just done.

But being healed physically meant getting back to all the pain he had been suffering the past times, and since the slave said he had already called the High Priest, he had no other option at all.

~ _Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I) _~

He heard the door slam open, but his eyes were too tired to try and look at whoever had entered the room. The slave, however, looked at the new occupant, and his face brightened.

The High Priest, once the prince's friend but now had his heart frozen, for his most precious someone was taken away from him, knelt beside the slave, and took the prince from his arms.

He carried the prince to the bed, and would cast a spell that would heal the prince, or at least help him with the pain, just to take away his life danger.

The prince felt betrayed by the slave, because he would be back to the world of torture, his freedom lost in just mere minutes. The blood on the floor only made his mind think that he was so close... so close of getting his freedom...

But now he was back, and as the pain on his wrists ceased, his mind felt the urge to rest, rest until it got used to the idea that he would not get rid of all the real pain of living every day of his life in the stupid palace.

Knowing he would never be free.

  
~ _Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna feel alive)_ ~

He knew that, after this incident, they would keep an eye on him, and never ever let him alone anymore. Why had the nice slave done this to him?

He just wouldn't keep himself from the pain anymore. He just wouldn't have _any_ moments alone to himself anymore. He was _so close_. And now his situation had darkened even more, leaving his mind into blackness, consuming his insides with all the pain of being kept as some kind of hidden prisoner, only masked with the golden jewelry and nice clothes, but no different from the ones that were kept in the dungeons.

He just felt like a small piece in the big game played by his father and advisors, some kind of puppet that had no real free will, manipulated by the fate that was traced for him.

He didn't even feel alive at all.

  
~ _I try to every night, all in vain... in vain._ ~

All the sleepless nights, thinking about all the subjects that occupied his mind, gave him no hope. And even the one thought that could release him was useless, for he was "saved" from his freedom.

Everything was in vain. The nights he kept thinking that all those pessimistic thoughts he had about his life were not real and the attempt to take away his merciless life were of no use, because now he was brought back to the truth.

The only thing that calmed his spirit were the amethyst eyes of the slave, that he still saw before falling into unconsciousness, pictured into his mind, marked forever in his soul.

He had never seen so much love for him before.

Maybe Yami didn't live in hell at all. Or maybe Angels of Light could visit him at the point near the Angel of Death.

\\ _to be continued..._

Lily: O.O *really impressed*

Iris: *smirks* So, you liked huh, aibou?

Lily: Yami... that was.... really good...

Iris: *smirks more* Please *points to you* do now forget to **review**, or else I WON'T post a new chapter for this, and you'll be curious about what would happen, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Lily: ............ this got to her head, I swear...

Iris: *still laughing*

Lily: *sweatdrops* Looks like yami won't stop so soon... *ahem* Please **review**, ok? And tell Iris to get her ego down a little... ¬¬;;

Iris: *pouts* Hey!!


	2. You

Lily: tsk, tsk aibou...

Iris: What?!

Lily: So many typos it's not funny...

Iris: Eh?? *re-reads last chapter* *sweatdrops* You're right, hikari...

Lily: --;; Must I watch your every word?

Iris: ¬¬;; No, thank you...

Lily: Do you ever READ your fics after finishing them at all??

Iris: ........

Lily: --;; Aww Ra... Help me...

Ra: *places a curse on Iris, that she won't get many reviews if she doesn't read her story for any typos*

Iris: O.o HEY RA!!! Not fair.... *sniffs*

Lily: ¬¬;; Serves you right... now, begin this...

Iris: T-T Okay... *slaps fingers and fic begins*

****

Disclaimer: No folks, no own... What, you really thought I did?? Geez, you're a dreamer...

****

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song _Freak on a leash_, which belongs to the guys from **Korn**. This song is really good ^^

****

Warning: _Shounen ai_ (boy/boy love). Do not like? Do not read.

****

Pairing: Yami/Yuugi

****

Keys: "__" = talking, '__' = thinking and ~ _italic_ ~ = song lyrics

------@@@------

**__**

Freak on a leash

chapter II: You

by: yami iris

------@@@------

~ _Sometimes I cannot take this place._ ~

He slowly opened his eyes, his wounds on his wrists not hurting him anymore. Looking around, he realized he was in his room, and in a very slow motion, the last night's events came back to his mind, and he wanted that it really didn't.

So, his plan was screwed. He didn't die, his father would be angry with him, and he would still be stuck in this annoying palace, kept from any kind of emotion.

Ugh, the golden colors of his room irritated him by now. He wanted to go the hell away. Damn it why did that goddamned slave have...

Wait... the slave!! Yami blinked, sitting up on his bed, thinking about the slave. He could swear he had never seen him before, yet the slave helped him, and looked like he was about to die if Yami did so. Who was he? Why did he care?

Yami thought everyone hated him, which was one of the ideas that made him decide his final decision...

By the way, the sound of the doors _really_ annoyed him right now. The golden light that they emanated, the heavy sound they made, and the many footsteps made him want to sleep again. At least in his sleep, he didn't have to deal with such situation...

Stupid palace. Now, the Pharaoh, High Priest and Advisor were going to yell at him...

  
~ _Sometimes it's my life I can't taste. _~

"Yami..." his father began, and Yami looked away. His tone was the gentle one... oh yeah, no yelling... inside torture... go on, make him feel miserable... "How could you _think_ on doing such a thing?"

He didn't answer.

"If I haven't come in soon, he'd be dead by now." Seto said, and Yami held his blankets tightly on his grip.

"You're a real fool, prince!" the advisor said, and Yami closed his eyes. "What were you thinking at the moment?! What do you think would happen if you died?! Don't you ever think about others other than yourself for a moment?? Kemet's future would be on the line...."

"Enough, Shion." The Pharaoh interrupted the advisor, who shut up immediately. "Yami, I realize that you may think your life is really harsh..." Yami bit his lip. "... but that was beyond my belief. Be aware that I'll not let you go along with that. You now shall be escorted everywhere you go by guards, and I'll let one slave with you all the other times." The ruler said, and that made Yami's belief of no privacy really true.

"You shall be fully healed in no time, Yami." Seto said, as both other men went away. "I'm not a healer, since my magic is not of that purpose, that's why. You'll just have to take care of those wounds, and one slave will change your bandages every day." He pointed to Yami's bandaged wrists. Yami nodded, his glance never meeting the brunette's. Sighing, Seto prepared to leave when Yami called his name.

"Seto... who was that slave that called you yesterday...?" Yami asked. Seto blinked, and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I have absolutely no clue." Seto said, eyeing Yami strangely. Why did he thought Seto would know a _slave's_ name...? Nodding, Yami looked away again, and Seto left.

Why did his life have to be so cruel?

There were so many slaves in the palace that it would be really difficult to find that one particular amethyst-eyed one. Leaning back on his bed, Yami looked at the ceiling, and sighed. Cursed life.

  
~ _Sometimes I cannot feel my face._ ~

Yami closed his eyes, and drifted himself from the outside world, trying to keep away all those damned feelings that bothered him immensely. He turned onto his side, and glared at his wall.

Everything sucked.

What was left of his pride was almost all gone... He felt weak now. He had been weak enough to give up everything, and when that didn't help, he became helpless. Hopeless. Probably his father now thought he was not worth all his efforts to turn him into a proper ruler.

Probably he thought he wasn't worth anything at all.

He felt numb right now. Real numb.

And why hadn't he damn died?!

But he wasn't hopeless. Never thought he was. In fact, he refused to lie there in that numb state. Damn all his problems, damn them all to hell. Damn his wounds, damn Death and Osiris and Anubis and eventually all the gods he knew for cursing him. What if everyone wanted to be Pharaoh? It sucked. Hence being almost once, he could say that.

But damn Death a hundred times more. For daring mocking him and not taking him already.

  
~ _You'll never see me fall from grace_ ~

He stood up, and found himself even weaker than what he had thought himself to be. But he didn't care. He had been laughed at by the God of Death himself, so damn him. Self-pity would do no good to him right now, if he just laid down and cried.

He wanted to. But not everything you want you are able to have. Or to do, considering his present situation.

Supporting himself with the help of his bed, he looked up at the sound of his door being opened, and saw as a slave made its way inside, and just as he saw the prince up, hurried to his side.

"My prince, please lay back!" the slave said in a hurried tone. "You can't stand..."

"Why not?!" Yami demanded, and smirked mentally when he saw the slave flinch. His father could think less of him, his advisors could think he was weak and Seto could underestimate his abilities... but he was still the son of the Pharaoh, feared by everyone.

Everyone meaning the non-social pieces of nothing, but who gave a damn anyway? He was still feared, which meant he still had a little of his pride within himself and respect.

"You're weak, my prince..." the slave said innocently, not really knowing the effect those words would have on the young man. Although the slave meant he was weak _physically_, Yami, in his bad state of mind, took it personally.

He was _weak_?? He wasn't weak!! He wasn't goddamned weak, and who did this slave thought he was in telling Yami that?!

"GET OUT!!" he yelled, scaring and confusing the slave. "GET OUT BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM, WHERE YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO COME OUT EVER AGAIN!!" he clenched his fists with pure anger, and the slave excused himself almost immediately.

Yami let himself fall on his soft bed, wanting nothing more than to disappear. This was getting unbearable...

But he would not cry. He could have lost... _almost_ all of his pride, but he sure wasn't going to cry. He wouldn't let himself fall that much into the shadows and blankness and nothingness up to the point of crying, giving up everything and turning miserable in the eyes of the gods.

So instead, his enormous efforts not to let the tears fall from his eyes drifted him to sleep, even though he was not in a proper position on his bed. But he didn't care. He just wanted to slip away... just a little...

  
~ _Something takes a part of me_. ~

Outside, Ra slowly hid himself as Yami slept a dreamless sleep in an uncomfortable position on his bed, with the guards just outside his door after acknowledging that he was sleeping, not once letting anyone to disturb their prince, being slave or advisor or whatever the hell it was.

Yami didn't wake up for hours, and soon the moon was high in the sky, and the stars glimmered their own sweet lights in the darkened sky, a chilling breeze filling the air of Kemet.

Someone talked with the guards silently, trying to make its way into the room. The guards were not supposed to let the slave enter, but he had said that he was there to take care of the prince's wounds and if they didn't move, the prince wouldn't heal faster and would most likely die leaving them in the shadows forever.

It seemed like a plausible argument, because the guards finally gave in and let him enter the room, as silent as possible not to startle the sleeping figure lying within those walls. Slowly, he made its way towards the young man, and sighed softly seeing his sleeping figure. It didn't seem as if he had almost left him last time they met.

He soundless and carefully tried to put the prince into a comfortable position without waking him up, and managed to place his head on the pillow and his body straight successfully. He sighed in relief, and then grabbed his wrists to take care of his wounds.

While he did his job, however, he wasn't as lucky. Yami's consciousness slowly came to him at the caring and careful touches he was receiving from his injured wrists, and his eyes slowly opened.

His eyes got wide once he recognized those eyes, that had yet to acknowledge he was awake. He was smiling while he, with his little hands, treated the prince's injury. Yami was completely fazed by the warming gaze the young slave had towards him, and completely taken back too.

Why did he care?

Just when he was finished with his task did he look into Yami's face, finally noticing that he was indeed awake. His eyes suddenly got wide, and a blush covered his angelic features, dropping Yami's hand carefully on the bed, and completely avoiding his gaze. 

  
~ _You and I were meant to be._ ~

Say he was attracted to the boy was far from the real truth. Because, only to him, he felt different. Because he was the only one to be with him that day, and actually show him some kind of emotion towards his self. He had become, somehow, the only reason why Yami wanted to still remain in this world of pain.

Also, he felt as if he and this slave were _alike_, more than in appearances. Because Yami was a forever prisoner of his father, of the Pharaoh. A mere slave for him to still be in power even after death, knowing that his blood would continue his legacy and that his men would still make his wishes granted.

The young slave was no different. Doomed forever to stay in the palace, until he died by a whip, or loneliness, or tiredness or misery. Those were the fate of the slaves, to be used, exhausted, broken, killed... enjoyed.

"Why?" Yami asked in a silent voice, and the slave looked up at him with confused eyes. "Why do you care?" he continued, and the slave breathed in weakly, trying to remain calm. He shivered slightly. He couldn't tell him... he feared what his fate would be if he told him.

"I... don't understand, my prince..." he said, his sweet voice drowning Yami. He actually felt good around the slave for some reason, as if he was finally... wanted. Desired.

Loved.

In some way.

"You were there... you shed tears for me. You called for me, and saved me. Why? Everyone hates me. I know it." He admitted, and the slave softened his glance.

"I don't hate you." He said, and Yami looked at him surprised.

  
~ _A cheap fuck for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me._ ~

He would take the slave. In _that_ sense, once he was fully capable of it, but also he would keep the slave for himself. He didn't want him to leave him, and that was it. The simple show of affection he had given Yami was enough to make him feel a whole lot better, and he just... amazed Yami.

In many, many different ways. With his appearance, with those drawing lilac eyes, so suffocating and addicting and lovely... How his golden bangs touched the side of his face delicately, and how his skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

But also... with what he had inside. A caring heart, an amazing soul and a personality that drove Yami's mind to wonders. How could someone be so delicate, lovely, yet sad, broken and abused, while at the same time innocent and pure?

Many things involved this slave. And Yami would not give him up. For anything. Ever.

As if to prove himself that, he kissed the little slave lightly on the lips, just to feel its softness, taste his smooth skin, and sniff his sweet scent. Of course when he backed away, he saw that the slave was blushing madly for some unknown reason. Yami longed to find that out soon.

"My-my prince..." he stuttered, and Yami shook his head.

"Yami. Call me Yami." He said in a demanding tone, and the other swallowed.

"But-but prince..." he took deep breaths now and then, his heart beating at full speed.

"Yami. Say it." He demanded, and he flinched at his tone. Softening, the prince caressed the side of his face, and did not break the eye contact.

"Yami..." he finally said, and the prince smiled... for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Your name... what is it?" he asked.

"Yuugi." He said. The prince just pulled him into a tight embrace. He would not let go of his sanity... and that went by the name of Yuugi.

"Yuugi..." he breathed.

\\ _to be continued..._

Lily: *blinks* Do you ever cease to amaze me?

Iris: *smirks* *shrugs* Anyway, please **review**... And yes, I shall read it for any typos... --;;

Lily: ^^

Ra: *laughs*

Iris: ¬¬;;


End file.
